This Is
by miss atari
Summary: Wolfram experiences Halloween when he visits Earth with Yuuri. Short oneshot.


A short little something inspired from 'This Is Halloween' from The Nightmare Before Christmas after playing hours of Dead Rising. I know it's a day early, but considering that I work on Halloween, I wanted to get this posted before hand. It's my second attempt with this pairing, so please forgive me. Also, I don't know if they celebrate Halloween in Japan, but the idea for this wouldn't leave me alone, so it's whatever.

Enjoy.

* * *

The premature night air swept decaying dried leaves around their feet, pulling forward the laughter from children happily skipping from house to house in search of candy and other goodies. A rustling of plastic bags, paper bags and pillowcases assaulted their ears as they stopped to make way for a group of kids that had run out in front of them in pursuit of the next house, readying their bags for more sugary confections.

They were done, each child that passed them, and Yuuri remembered when he used to participate in such an event. He momentarily missed dressing up for one night, though most of the time he spent declining his mother's attempts to dress him up like a princess, declaring that he was going to wear something that a boy would wear. Those moments were not missed at all, however, he looked back on it with a smile.

Ghouls, zombies, goblins and the occasional power ranger whirled by the two in a mad dash towards parts of the neighbourhood they hadn't touched. Fake blood dribbled down a girl's face, crimson liquid smearing across her tattered shirt as she limped down the street groaning. This minuscule mocking action of the living dead caused Wolfram to stare in shock.

Was that normal? He didn't remember people acting like that on his last visit to Earth…

A distant shriek sounded from the house on the left of the two. Yuuri stopped in his tracks and watched as a man clad in all black emerged from the shadow with an old chainsaw. Children ran in different directions, flustered and afraid, away from the horrors that they'd been shown in one too many movies.

Wolfram, however, wasn't as amused as his counterpart seemed to be with the ordeal. On the contrary, he watched the scene with an eyebrow arched and questions waiting to be answered. If he wasn't sure that Yuuri had brought him to Earth, the blond prince would have thought that he had been placed in a world of horrors and apparent warfare.

They remained glued to the spot before the chainsaw happy man as Yuuri took in the terrified expressions of children leaving with and without their candy. Coal spheres noticed that many of the things people were doing nowadays weren't things he was accustomed to when he was still young and able to get away with trick-or-treating.

This single house was dark, a sheer sign that the man wanted to get his point across-- a point that Yuuri wasn't entirely bent on finding out. Spider webs made from hot glue hung from the trees, decorated with small black objects that Yuuri assumed to be plastic spiders. His eyes didn't fail to notice the fake body parts littering the ground and two hand made gravestones at the start of the walkway, nearly hidden behind the wrought iron gate.

It looked so real; the faux blood, a stuffed doll hanging from a tree, the limbs lining the leaf covered grass. It was perfect, and it made the Maoh realize that this was a tradition he wanted to start back in the demon world.

Watching Yuuri watch the festivities around them, the blond tried to decipher between real and fake. Everything looked incredibly real, and that concerned Wolfram. This was something he didn't want anyone back home to experience.

In the midst of his thinking, he was brought back to reality as a hand snaked around his lithe waist; an arm he knew for certain didn't belong to the male standing beside him. Someone touched him.

At first he thought it to be a kid whizzing by or perhaps Yuuri finally deciding to take charge and show him a little affection, but as the warm sensation around his middle dissipated, Wolfram realized that it was neither a kid nor Yuuri.

A child's touch wouldn't linger that long, especially when they accidentally bump into another person. As for Yuuri, well… the day he touched Wolfram in a way that was completely foreign to him was the day Wolfram could die happily. And this wasn't the day-- not that he wanted to die. Regardless of how wrong his only two options were, he had been touched by someone and that fact, mixed with the yard that looked like war had broke out on it, sent a wave of shivers down Wolfram's spine.

Startled, he diverted his eyes from the grotesque setup of the chainsaw man's front yard to Yuuri for reassurance. Only, instead of finding his fiancé the way he wanted him to be-- eyes filled with warmth and love and a gentle smile on his face to tell Wolfram that things would be okay --he found him looking towards the spooky yard and fleeing children. He was paying the blond no mind. Yuuri wasn't paying attention to anything other than the chilling music resonating from beyond the gated yard. Go figure. Wolfram crossed his arms over his chest, 'humphing' loud enough for Yuuri to hear.

The noise jarred Yuuri from his train of thought, forcing him to focus on the now shaken up Wolfram.

"Yuuri… w-what is this?" Wolfram asked, confused and scared. This definitely wasn't something he had expected on his visit to Earth.

The male in question chuckled, pushing back thoughts of Wolfram currently being the wimp instead of himself.

"Wolfram," Yuuri spoke up as he turned around to face the blond, grinning. "This is Halloween."

* * *

Review, please. Thank you. ^^;


End file.
